


just a dream

by annadavidson



Series: that which shaped the century (a dragon age dual au) [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorianmance Week 2017, Dragon Age Dual AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: Despite all that had transpired the previous night, a part of Dorian was still surprised to wake up in the Inquisitor’s quarters.Summary: The morning after, waking up together for the first time.





	

Despite all that had transpired the previous night, a part of Dorian was still surprised to wake up in the Inquisitor’s quarters. Still surprised at the body next to him, curled up at his side. Galen’s hair was tousled, though somehow that small braid remained perfect and untouched. The makeup was off his face, telling him that at one point during the night, the elf had gotten up and cleaned his face only to return back to the bed and into his arms.

When he looked back on it, the previous night felt like a dream. The memory of skin against skin, hot breath, and roaming hands. _“Vhenan”_ spoken softly in his ear, sometimes mixed with his name, sometimes pitched with pleasure. It felt like a dream, but the sleeping body next to him told him it had been real.

His arm was numb from Galen lying on top of it for Maker knows how long. He knew moving it would risk waking the other man up, but it wasn’t the most comfortable position – at least not anymore. He reached forward, gently brushing some hair out of Galen’s face. He stirred but didn’t wake and didn’t roll off of Dorian’s arm. Dorian moved his hand down, fingers gliding down Galen’s arm. Galen shivered at the touch but instead snuggled impossibly closer.

Dorian quietly chuckled, wrapping his free arm carefully around Galen and attempting to lift the other man up enough to free his arm. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back and Galen was lying on top of him. He found himself matching Galen’s smile with one of his own. His heart fluttered at the way those bright emerald eyes sparkled down at him. There was just raw affection in those eyes. He felt like he was dreaming again. He felt like those words _“I want more than just fun, Dorian”_ had been whispered in a dream.

But this wasn’t a dream. _Maker,_ he was so glad this wasn’t a dream.

“Why pretending to be asleep, Inquisitor?” he teased, “How cruel of you.”

Galen rested his head against Dorian’s chest and hummed contently. “In my defense, I was comfy.”

“Oh in that case, I forgive you,” Dorian moved and flexed his arm, trying to get the circulation back in order. He heard another hum from Galen and couldn’t help grinning. He purposefully flexed again and got another hum in response. “Enjoying the view?”

Galen lifted his head up. “Always, _vhenan.”_ He rolled off of Dorian, coming to lie at his side.

Blankets were all that covered them, though Dorian noticed that sometime during the night – perhaps the same time he’d washed his makeup off – Galen had put a glove over his left hand. He’d figured out for himself that the Anchor unnerved Galen. He only uncovered his left hand when closing rifts or when Solas needed to check on the Anchor. He had been surprised the previous night that Galen hadn’t objected to the glove being removed along with the rest of his clothing. He had assumed Galen would want to keep the glove on.

Dorian found that gloved hand in his own now, their fingers intertwined.

“Your hair looks terrible,” Galen said with a laugh, earning a playful frown from Dorian.

“I believe you’re at fault for that,” he lightly scolded, “I seem to remember you liked tugging at it.”

Galen’s brows furrowed with confusion. “I didn’t tug your hair _that_ much.”

“My scalp says otherwise, my dear Lavellan.”

“Well _I_ seem to remember _you_ biting me a lot, my dear Pavus.”

“Oh should I remind you the reaction that got from you?” Dorian grinned knowingly, and Galen’s face became flushed. He chuckled and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on the Inquisitor’s lips. The moment their lips touched, hands came up to cup his face. What was meant to be brief lingered. He shifted under the blankets until he was on top of Galen, trying hard not to break the kiss – it wasn’t easy, but any time space threatened to part their lips, Galen leaned up, crossing that space seconds after it was created.

He placed his hands on either side of Galen’s head, against the soft pillow, propping himself up. When they finally did break the kiss, he was staring down at the Inquisitor, who met his eyes, a dumb, affectionate smile on the elf’s face.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Galen asked, a seductive edge to his voice. He ran his hands up Dorian’s arms, coming to wrap them along the other mage’s neck.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Someone will come looking for you eventually, yes?”

Galen pouted at that. “Let them look.”

Dorian sighed, giving in. “Alright, a little longer.” It wasn’t much of a fight. He wanted to remain in this dream-like world. There was still a part of him afraid of waking up, afraid that when this moment ended, he would be proven wrong. That this was just a dream. And then there was that pang. That tiny voice in his head that said _what if._

_What if this never happens again?_

He shook his head and moved off of Galen, allowing the other man to turn onto his side. He came to lie down behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Galen shifted for a moment before snuggling back into his embrace. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. They remained there for a while, unsure how much time was passing by. At one point, Galen shifted in his arms and turned so they were facing each other.

This time Galen kissed him, a soft, almost innocent kiss. Though he knew now that the Inquisitor wasn’t as innocent as he led people to believe. And that was a part he quite enjoyed. He’d known Galen had past lovers – he knew of at least two, both from Clan Lavellan and both now working with the Inquisition. Were there more? If so, he hadn’t managed to get that information out of him yet. And he didn’t know with whom the Inquisitor had been intimate with, if any, before.

It had been clear that Galen had experience, and during the confrontation with his father, the elf had revealed that he had “more than heard of” – in his own words – enjoying the company of men. He’d known for a while before that that the man in his arms was attracted to both men and women. Even if the Inquisitor’s flirting was subtle, which it wasn’t, finding out that he’d had past relationships with both Elaith and Rasha would have been enough to help him figure it out. Not that he minded.

In fact, it gave him a sense of comfort. Out of all the men and women in Thedas, Galen wanted a relationship with _him._ He didn’t fully understand what drew the elf to him, but he didn’t doubt that the affection in those emerald eyes was genuine. Galen didn’t hide how he felt. He wore his emotions on his face and in his body language. He didn’t seem capable of lying about how he felt – at least not lying believably.

Eventually a voice called out from down the stairs, by the door – Josephine, letting them know the Inquisitor was needed at the War Table. Disappointment flashed briefly on Galen’s face before he pushed himself up, calling back to his advisor that he would join them in a few minutes. He waited until he heard the door close, staring down at the blankets, ears lowered before looking to Dorian, who remained lying on his side.

“Looks like this can’t last forever,” he said apologetically.

Dorian sat up, leaning forward and placing a kiss against Galen’s neck, the elf tilting his head to give him better access.

“So long as this happens again,” he whispered into his ear.

Galen’s head swiveled to stare at him, that dumb, affectionate smile back. His ears were no longer lowered, helping to make him look even happier than that smile did. “How does tonight sound? My room or yours.”

Dorian found himself returning that smile. _“That_ sounds like a plan.” Once again, he found himself relieved, _thankful_ that this was not just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/157619378180/just-a-dream).


End file.
